The Half-Bloods meet Vampires
by princessviolet1.5
Summary: After the Titan War, LeAnn McCarthy and Nico DiAngelo move to Whitechapel in hopes of starting a new life but little do they know they are gonna get mixed up into a whole of Styx. Setting:After 5th Percy Jackson book and after Season 2 of MBAV. This is my 1st Fan Fic so try not to judge to harshly. A good review is always helpful.
1. Chapter 1

The Half-Bloods meet Vampires

Chapter 1

Lees POV

"I miss Camp Half-Blood. What about you, Nico?" I was sitting on my bed next to Nico showing him an old picture of me and Annabeth after I made my sword, Keyblade. I based the design of the sword after Soras Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts. In the picture were standing in front of the Hephaestus cabin, Annabeth had a huge smile on her face. She was so proud of me. It took me a whole month to make that damn sword.

"Well maybe to you Camp was a second home but Hades is never truly accepted anywhere other than the Underworld." He regarded the picture with sad eyes. It's hard to imagine what he has been through after the loss of his sister, Bianca.

"Lee, do you think moving to Whitechapel will mean a new beginning for us. A life free of monsters, demons, and curses?" He gave me a hopeful look. I set the picture down and thought for a moment. It's hard for me to be sympathetic since I am so blunt all the time.

"Being a half-blood makes life hard but not impossible." I say choosing my words carefully. Nico gives me a soft smile and gets up from my bed.

Before he left he let out a laugh "Night, Lee. Big day tomorrow let's not screw it up." But before Nico could walk out the door mom shows up.

"So what do you teen demi-gods want for breakfast tomorrow?"

A little background info on my mom first. Her name is Elizabeth McCarthy. She works as a nurse for Whitechapel Hospital and is the cook I have ever known. I have been to some pretty high class restaurants and none of them can cook better than my mom. Choosing what food for her to make for me is always a challenge. Lucky before I can say anything Nico spoke up.

"How about some blueberry pancakes?" He asks.

"Sure I can make that happen. Lee any objections?" "Nope I'm good with that" I grin. Blueberry pancakes are my favorite breakfast food.

Mom glances at my wall clock and a look of shock forms on her face. "Oh my gods, look at the time you guys better get to sleep, big day tomorrow I don't want you being late for your first day of high school."

"I was just on my way out, Good Night." Nico walks past mom to his room across the hall.

"Night, Nico", she calls after him.

"Good night, Mom." I give her a hug and kiss before she leaves.

I give my photo one last look before I set it on my desk. I close the door, take of my shoes and change into my sleeping clothes. I slip under the covers of my bed and think to myself:

_Who knows, maybe moving to Whitechapel will be a good thing after all. Maybe we won't have to deal with the monsters anymore. Maybe it this mean a new beginning. _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything. Only the characters and plots I make are mine. A review is always helpful to improve my stories. Thanks and Enjoy

The Half-Bloods meet Vampires.

Chapter 2

Lees POV

When half-bloods dream, we don't dream normal things a mortal would. Like a first kiss, the perfect date to Prom, or a vacation in paradise. Our dreams are usually visions of monsters and their plans on world domination. Also, since my dad is the God of Prophecy I'm slightly psychic which means my dreams usually give me some insight on my future. Every single time I dream of the future it always comes true.

In my dream, I was on my way home from school. At least I think it was afterschool, my watch read the time as 5 till 3, my backpack was over shoulder, and I was riding my skateboard. I crossed the street on to Jupiter Park which meant I was only 5 minutes from my house. According to mom, Whitechapel High is a 5 minute ride driving, which means it takes 10 minutes via skateboarding. I love riding my board. It reminds me of the chariot races back at camp except without all the weapons and injuries.

Jupiter Park is full of tall trees with leaves covering the whole park. Seems like the perfect for laying down in the shade when the weather is 100+ degrees. It also means it gets really dark there at night due to the fact there are no light posts in the park so I wouldn't walk through there unless you wanted to be jumped by a mugger. "_Or attacked by a monster"_

_Rustle rustle_

'_What was that?' _I stopped my board and looked around.

Nothing.

_Crunch Crunch_

'_Sounds likes it's coming from up in the tress.'_

Curious of what the noise was I raised my head up to the tree I stopped in front of. In the tree, sitting on top of the highest branch about 10 feet of the ground was a boy. He was wearing faded blue jeans with black converse and a matching black shirt that said "Vampire Ninja Status" in white letters. I couldn't see his face but he had the same kind of hair as me, short barely touching his shoulders. Normal looking enough. Except for the fact he seemed to be holding a small rodent like creature in his hands and appeared to b eating it!

If it hadn't been years of monster fighting I think I would have puked but I couldn't help but yelling "Gross!" really loud. The boy looked up from his rodent and looked directly at me. The look on his face was one of pure shock and horror. Clearly this was something I wasn't meant to see at all. I blinked and he was gone. I don't know where he went but I needed to get away from there. I turned around but before I could take two steps the boy was right behind me. He grabbed my left wrist in an iron lock grip which covered my bracelet

'_Oh Styx, how am I supposed to get my sword if he is covering my wrist_

I couldn't think_. _My mind was frozen. I had never seen anything like this.

_How are you supposed to fight something you have no knowledge or experienced on? _

I woke up and immediately sat up. I was in a cold sweat and shaking.

Beep beep. I checked my watch. 5am.

'_Well there goes my sleep. Might as well start my day early.' _

Since my dad is Apollo I have a habit of always waking up early. Even on weekends and Christmas. I got up out of bed and walked to my bathroom. I love not having to share a bathroom with other people. I brushed my teeth and undressed and took a shower. Not that my hair wasn't clean I just needed to kill some time and take my mind off of that boy. Lather rinse and repeat and done. Once I finished and got dressed in some comfy clothes (Running shorts with a tank top) I checked the time again. 5:30.

'_Well this is going to be one long morning. _

So what did you guys think? I'm always open to suggestions. Please review and comment they will be greatly appreciated. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything, Only the plots and characters I make. A good review is always helpful to improve my stories. I'm so sorry that this chapter took such a long time time to write. Field season has ended early and I hope to be making updates every month at least. Thanks and enjoy

Chapter 3

Lees POV

She is sitting on her bed with her drawing pad in her lap and a pencil one in one hand.

"Alright inspiration for a drawing come." I felt nothing. I pressed my the pencil in my hand against the paper until there was a black dot.

_Beep Beep_

My alarm showed it was 6:30. _'I might as well get ready. ' _I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, changed into a t-shirt and shorts, pulled on some Converse, and done. I took a deep breath.

"Today will be a great day. I can feel it." I thought out loud. I grabbed my skateboard and backpack and ran down the stairs. Mom was cooking up some pancakes for us. Nico was already sitting at the table with his stack. "Morning mom. Hey Nico." I greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning. How many pancakes you want" Mom was getting ready a small stack of cakes for me.

"3 please." I pulled up a chair for me and began to eat.

"So are we going to take pictures?" Mom holds the camera up.

"You...really...want...to...take...pics?" Nico muffled between bites.

"This is an important event. Going to high school, a new life. We should remember it." I swallowed he last bite and stood up by the fire place. Nico followed after and stood next to me.

"Alright now, smile" Mom held up the camera "3..2..1."_ Flash_ "I am so proud of you both." She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled softly. "If your father was here he would be so proud of you, Le Ann." I placed hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks mom." She looked at Nico who smiled shyly.

"I'm very proud of you too, Nico." Mom kissed him on the head. _Ring Ring. _"Sounds like the clock," she looked up at our grandfather clock hanging fromthe ceiling. It read 7:15_._ "Ill see you after work from the hospital. Have fun both of you."

"Thanks mom." I grabbed my helmet by the door and walked out. "Well you ready, Nico?" I asked.

"I think I am." He unchained his bike from the side of the porch and put his helmet on. "Lets

go." As we started down the drive way I couldn't help think of the boy in my dream. The utter thought of him scared me. _No, I'm not going to let this ruin my day. _I pushed the thought out of my head and concentrated on how fantastic this day will be.

3rd Person POV

Its 7:30. Rory, Benny, and Ethan are walking down the middle of a crowed hall way at the school.

"So any of you guys interested in coming over to my house to play Call of Duty Black Ops 2?" Ethan asked his friends.

"You know what, Ethan?" Benny asked

"What, Benny?"

"This is the kind of stuff that is not going to get us girls" Benny whined.

"Look guys I have already accepted the fact that I will not get a girl so I'm with you all the way, Ethan." Rory agreed.

He threw his hands up in frustration "Alright but when you guys are all lonely and desperate for some fun and the babes are all over me you know where to find me." As Benny started down the hall, Sarah began to walk toward the group.

"Hey Sarah." Ethan said as he waved. "Whats up?"

She shrugged. "Oh you know, same old, same old. Well there is actually some goodness I have for you guys?"

Rory's eyes grew wide "Tell me!" He whined and grabbed her arm and began to act like a 5 year old.

"Okay okay calm your geeky self down." Sarah yanked his arm off of her "What are you laughing at Ethan?"

"Ahaha oh nothing." He was leaning against the wall with his arm around his side. :Its just so funny to see Rory act this way."

"You know what Ethan, I have the advantage. All girls want a hot vampire boyfriend and guess who has 2 thumbs up and is a vampire?" Rory made a thumbs up with his hands. "This guy!"

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG _

"Well I got to go now. Bye Rory, bye Ethan." Sarah began to walk down the hall way.

Ethan sighed "Well I'll see you at lunch. Bye."

_LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK_

Lees POV

Lee and Nico walk out of the office with their schedules in their hands.

"Hey Nico, you think school will be fun?" I ask

"Well I haven't been to school before the Titan War. I don't even remember what it was like to go to school."

_RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

"Well that's the bell, I think. Bye Lee." He walked down the hall way leaving me alone in a sea of people that I didn't know.

_Gee, thanks. _I thought to myself. "Alright, time to get to class." I took a look at my classes. Looks like I had math first. Suddenly I hit something my board went across the hall and my schedule go knocked out of my hand. I bent over to pick up my schedule but a hand was there before mine. "Hey watch it your so lucky I didn't have my-" I looked up.

"Hey I'm really sorry. Here let me help you up." He held his hand out hand I refused to accept it.

For the one holding out the hand was the boy in my dream! Images of his bloody mouth came to view. He was wearing the same thing I saw on my dream ; Blue faded jeans, Converse, Vampire Ninja Shirt.

"You okay you look like you have seen a ghost?" His hand was still out, he gave me a weird look. I saw he held my schedule in his other hand.

I only muttered 4 words to him. "Thanks, got to go." I walked down the hall more and saw my classroom. I threw open the door and walked in. So much for a fantastic day.


End file.
